Grateful Dead
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Grateful Dead course. Grateful Dead * Add free, open Grateful Dead subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Films Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries Grateful Dead Archive. 2011. Grateful Dead Archive. Santa Cruz, CA: UC Santa Cruz. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Weir, Robert E. 2007. How Does the Song Go? The Grateful Dead as a Window into American Culture. Amherst, MA: UMass Connections. Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Grateful Dead. 1981. Althea 03-28-81. (Youtube.com). Rockpalast. Grateful Dead. 1971. Dark Star. (Youtube.com). Portchester, NY: Capitol Theater. Grateful Dead. 1978. Grateful Dead - Bertha 4-12-78. (Youtube.com). Durham, NC: Duke University - Cameron Indoor Stadium. Grateful Dead. 1989. Grateful Dead - China Cat Sunflower & I Know You Rider Pt 2. (Youtube.com). East Troy, WI: Alpine Valley Music Theater. Grateful Dead. 1969. Greatful Dead - Lovelight - Woodstock. Woodstock, NY: YouTube.com Grateful Dead. 1970. Grateful Dead - The Other One 3-24-70. (Youtube.com). Grateful Dead. 1982. Grateful Dead * Scarlet Begonias * 8-08-1982 * Alpine Valley Music Theatre * East Troy, Wisconsin. (Youtube.com). East Troy, WI: Alpine Valley Music Theatre. Grateful Dead. 1971. Grateful Dead Live at Capitol Theater on 1971-02-18 (February 18, 1971). (Archive.org) Portchester, NY: Capitol Theater. Grateful Dead. 1978. Peggy-O. (Youtube.com). Durham, NC: Duke University - Cameron Indoor Stadium. Grateful Dead. 1976. Grateful Dead - Scarlet Begonias (1976-08-04) pt. 1 of 2. (Youtube.com). Jersey City, NJ: Roosevelt Stadium. Grateful Dead with Clarence Clemons. 1989. Turn on your love light Mountain View, CA: Shoreline Amphitheater. Deadheads Martin, Steve and James McCarthy. 2009. The Grateful Dead Alpine Valley Deadheads. (http://mediaburn.org/Video-Preview.128.0.html?&uid=774 - Steve Martin and James McCarthy spend three days at Alpine Valley Amphitheater in East Troy, Wisconsin interviewing Deadheads like Jeffrey Lotus Heart about their dedication to the Grateful Dead). East Troy, WI: youtube.com Grateful Dead Interviews Garcia, Jerry. 1987. Grateful Dead: Jerry Garcia Speaks, Vol. 1. (Interview with Rona Elliott). San Rafael, CA: NBC News On Stage. Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links 1960s: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/1960s Counterculture: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counterculture Loving bliss neurophysiology eliciting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Loving_Bliss_%28eliciting_this_neurophysiology%29 Rock and Roll: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_and_Roll WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University